Ready 2 Rumble
by AJAmerika
Summary: This is a TV series (of my own doing of course) featuring animated movie stars, and cartoon characters as they duke it out in a boxing match. I plan to have one match every Sunday. This story was inspired by fanficfanatic940's cartoon/anime version of s
1. Default Chapter

AJ@DEUCSH/PEN: Welcome! This years boxing matches will kick off tomorrow! I'm reporting to you for the details of tomorrow's next match. This league is called the, T.A.F.C.B.A.M.O.T.A.J.S.Y.KW.A.G.A.I. (Toon and film characters boxing arena matches on Tuesdays/ and just so you know we are good at it!) GASP! That's a long acronym. Any ways, tomorrow's match contains The Utmost Ultralord Loving Fiend, SHEEN! This unique character is from Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius. Sheen's unique Ultralord fighting style, (whatever that means) provides an interesting display. The other contestant is the Hit star from Toy Story 2, BUZZ LIGHTYEAR! His amazing flying and laser shooting techniques will provide a challenge for anyone! Even the Ultralord loving Sheen. Toon (he he!) in tomorrow for our live broadcast!"  
  
AJ@DEUCSH/PEN: Welcome back! This exciting match is soon to begin! Sheen is running to the arena (Ultralord away!) To begin his fight. And Buzz is flying overhead to begin this battle. (Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!) Let's tune in. Remember, there are three rounds each round lasting three minutes."  
  
"Buzz Lightyear to Star Command, come in Star command. A vicious "Ultralord" has proclaimed war against my "evil" ways. Engaging. Request reinforcements." "Surrender before Ultralord blasts you back to your world!" Sheen exclaims, followed by many other similar statements. DING! DING!  
  
AJ@DEUCSH/PEN: And that's the bell! They're off!"  
  
"Ultralord away!" Sheen flies through the air, jumping on Buzz, pushing buttons. BEEP! BOOP! ZZAPP!! "Ow! Stop it! Stop abusing my equipment! Get off!" And with a heave Buzz throws Sheen off. Rebounding off those rubber things on the edge, (or whatever they are) Sheen Flies off (Ultralord away!) And tackles Buzz again. POW! Sheen is knocked off by a blow from Buzz soon followed by a laser beam. With a thud, Sheen lands and gets back up. "HA HA HA! Ultralord's super armor will repulse any laser! I've even got my own!" With glee Sheen fires. ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! But the tricky Buzz does his own flying, and with a spiraling kick he sends Sheen into the ground. With out hesitation Buzz pounds Sheen into the ground again. "Oof... You evil space alien. Self Destruct System activated!" With that Buzz jumped off, ready to brace against the explosion. It didn't come. POW! Sheen thumps Buzz aside and blasts with a laser. ZAP! "HA HA HA! Ultralord's brain power fools the alien!" "You got me once. This time you'll stay down!" Buzz knocks aside Sheen's gun and knocks Sheen to the ground. Taking a running start, Buzz jumps into the rubber rail, and flies into Sheen (To Infinity, and Beyond!) POW!  
  
DING! DING!  
  
AJ@DEUCSH/PEN: And that ends round one with Buzz in the lead. Now the coaches are giving their boxers the pep talk. "Come on Sheen," Jimmy urged. "Ultralord would never give up. You got to go up to that space moron and show him whose boss. "You know what Jimmy? You're absolutely right. No one defeats the evil fighting Ultralord! HA! HA! Ultralord away!"  
  
"Alright Buzz. This guy has potential. Don't get cocky. Keep up the good work." Woody said. "No problem Woody. I'll take care of it."  
  
DING! DING!  
  
AJ@DEUCSH/PEN: And they're at it again! With his war cry, Sheen leaps to Buzz in a dramatic tackle! Lets take a look.  
  
POW! POW! "Grr... You're armor is tough mister alien. I will not give in!" With a defiant punch, Sheen hits the button that pulls back Buzz's visor. (Whoosh!) "AACCKK!! *GASP* *CHOKE*" Was Buzz's response. "Ha! I have found your weakness!" Sheen exclaimed victoriously. ZAP! POW! DING! DING!  
  
AJ@DEUCSH/PEN: Apparently Woody threw in the towel. Forfeiting this round. Better luck next round Buzz!  
  
Whoosh! "There Buzz. Now that your helmet is up, maybe you can fight. Besides, we breathe oxygen just like you. So don't embarrass me with that *Gasping* stuff." "Sorry Woody. No ones done that in a while so it took me by surprise."  
  
DING! DING! "All right you stupid alien! I'll defeat you!" Sheen exclaims. "You have trespassed the treaty rights according to Star Command." "Who's Star Command?" "An agency built to protect the universe against the evil Emperor Zerg who plans to conquer the whole galaxy!" "You're saving the Galaxy too?" "You save the Galaxy too?..." Buzz trailed off. "Brother! We must work together to fight this Emperor!" "Yes!" With that both shook hands and hugged.  
  
AJ@DEUCSH/PEN: I don't believe it! Both thinking that they are supernatural heroes, they strike a deal to fight evil together! Well this concludes today's match! Tune in next Sunday for our next epic fight! 


	2. Bugs Bunny VS Shrek

In case you don't remember, I still need a good logical name for those rubber rail things that you see in a wrestling match arena.  
  
AJ@DEUCSH/PEN: Welcome back Today's match features the Carrot loving toon, Bugs Bunny He stars in Loony toons and other TV series and films. His fighting style usually leans toward the strange side as he plays tricks instead of doing any real damage. On the other side is Shrek. This Ogre stared in the movie Shrek, made by DreamWorks. This Ogre is usually nice but when he wants to he'll fight real well. This should be an exciting match. Let's tune in as the instructors give their pep talks.  
  
"Okay Shrek, remember to go low high, one two. Remember the combo Shrek one two, up down, left right, three four uppercut-" "Shut up donkey. I never hired you anyway." "I only helped fight fire breathing dragons, defeat evil kings and fight all sorts of nonsense and you say shut up to me? I might as well leave." "Yippee." "Oh Shrek Pay attention "  
  
"Okay Bugs. This is a big Ogre. I wish Wile E. Coyote was here. He has all sorts of Acme gadgets. I ran out yesterday while using Daffy as bait. Calm down " Bugs kept on repeating himself. He had no instructor. No one is better that Bugs Bunny  
  
AJ@DEUCSH/PEN: Well that was interesting. Anyhow, our two contestants are in the ring. Get Ready 2 Rumble  
  
DING DING  
  
"RAARGHH " Was Shrek's yell in response to Bugs jumping lightly in the arena. "Eh, What's up Doc?" "Huh?" "You seen an Ogre about yay high and this big around?" Bugs asked motioning the size with his hands. "You cartoon characters are stupid. You think I'll fall for a stupid trick like that?" (Not listening, Bugs is cleaning his fingernails and eating a carrot.) "Okay fine here I come " Shrek leaps at Bugs yet bugs calmly step aside. Shrek bounces off the rubber rail and hits Bugs straight in the back of the head. Flying across the arena Bugs lands heavily on the other side. "Okay Doc, but you know that this means war?" "Come and get it " Was Shrek's response. "Don't lose focus Shrek Remember the combo Its-" Came Donkey yelling advice. "What is this donkey talking to me for?" Was Shrek's immediate response. "Shrek?" "Yes, who are you? I've never seen you before get the donkey out of here "  
  
"WHAT? Shrek I'll get you for this Just wait, you'll see " Bugs takes advantage of Shrek's distraction and jumps to him and with a mighty kick, Shrek hit the ground, closely followed by Bugs hitting him in the stomach. "1,2,3,4,5," Was an announcer's countdown of how long Shrek was on the ground.  
  
AJ@DEUCSH/PEN: Whoa Looks like the countdown is on and Shrek is held to the ground. Looks to me like Bugs won this round.  
  
"8,9,10 He is out " Bugs stood up, waving his arms and doing back flips in victory.  
  
"YAHOO " Was Bug's victory yell.  
  
"Oog. Stupid cartoon character."  
  
  
  
DING DING  
  
  
  
"Okay Bunny Let's go "  
  
"What ever you say doc."  
  
Shrek charged Bugs, feigning a hit then hitting on the side with his left fist in the stomach and pounding Bugs in the head, then knocking him about with each fist. But before Bugs hit the ground, Shrek uses an uppercut, flinging Bugs over the rail and into the judge table and AJ's camera.  
  
  
  
AJ@DEUCSH/PEN: Whoa We have no visual contact but it's fierce here If my memory stands correct, Shrek used Donkey's fighting combination. This is beginning to look like a WWF wrestling match here. Way chaotic Hold on, there is another camera Visual is on  
  
Now in panic, Bugs is throwing whatever items he can find while running up and through the spectator's seats. Coke cans, discarded chewing gum off the bottom of chairs, (don't you just hate those?) sunglasses, peoples pants, people and of course chairs and trash cans with a full load. Here I come  
  
As Bugs cowers below Shrek, he pleads for his life in tears.  
  
Pleez Doc Don't let me die All my life I've been 'despicable' and 'hated' and a stupid carrot eating rabbit with bad lines and always beats up Daffy and Elmer and all those other guys Pleez Have mercy. (Many people in audience offer tissues to Bugs and some start singing Amazing Grace and other various songs)  
  
Stupid cartoon character. When did you come up with that one?  
  
Abruptly sitting up Bugs responds,  
  
Well it always worked on Elmer Fudd. I figured a stupid Ogre like you would too.  
  
Stupid cartoon character.  
  
POW  
  
DING DING  
  
AJ@DEUCSH/PEN: What a round I thought n one was better than Bugs, but that Ogre has what it takes. Apparently Bugs isn't having a good day.  
  
DING DING  
  
Okay Bunny We finish this once and for all  
  
Okay doc.  
  
NOW JUST WAIT A MINUTE Came a yell from a familiar Donkey.  
  
Donkey? Shrek asked . 'What 're ye doing here? Didn't I get rid of you?  
  
MY POINT EXACTLY WE HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE RAAGGHH  
  
As Donkey leaped to attack, the fight soon became a three way with Bugs trying to break the two up. (some people are inspired by this act and start shaking hands and sharing popcorn)  
  
AJ@DEUCSH/PEN: Looks like a terrible fight I can only see clouds of dust and arms flailing about. But wait? What is that coming through the roof?  
  
  
  
All motion stopped as the ceiling crumpled and a Grey flying saucer comes through the hole. On a loud speaker, a tiny voice emerges.  
  
Greetings earthlings. This is Marvin The Martian. Since I have never managed to destroy this flea-ridden planet, I will abduct you for my own scientific studies on searching for your weaknesses. Thank you and Pleez keep your breathing level to a minimum while in space Thank You Communications off.  
  
-No K9 Get away from that computer Activate the teleporter Abduct these silly earthlings What? What do you mean the communications are on? Oh I see it-  
  
  
  
***  
  
AJ@DEUCSH/PEN: Well we are on a spaceship being transported to Mars. But hey, that's never stopped us before Heck this is the first time I've been abducted and it won't be the last This is AJ@DEUSCH/PEN sighing off. Good night. Actually, I can't tell what time it is up here. Anyone got a watch?  
  
  
  
Well I think I could've done better. But oh well. I had a few hard weeks and didn't get a chance to write a lot. Sorry for the delay. I'm a week short now but you'll forgive me, write?(haha) 


	3. Marvin VS All

AJ@DEUCSH/PEN: Welcome back ladies and gentlemen! Since we are still on the spaceship, we have no scheduled match. But we have placed many hidden cameras in the entire dungeon. We may be able to see what our contestants are up to.  
  
"Let's see. Since Marvin uses computer systems to lock these doors I may get out." Jimmy muttered. (AJ@DEUCSH/PEN: That's Jimmy Neutron. He's plotting as usual.) "Yeesh Nerd-Tron, what kind of moron would think like that?" Cindy asked. (AJ@DEUCSH/PEN: and that is Cindy from the movie Jimmy Neutron.) "No really! See, if I take this rock and crack open this control panel then I can use a molecular structure system to compute the data I need. Then I can get out!" "Oh shut up!"  
  
AJ@DEUCSH/PEN: Hmmm. Lets move on.  
  
"ZZZZOOOOOOMM!!! HAGLPHAMBLE POOP!" Was the noise that came from the whirlwind of Taz as he crashed into walls. "Rooby Doo? Asked Scooby as he watched the whirlwind carefully. "Gable migle raagh!" "did you say Rooby Snack?" Asked Scooby in his funny accent. "Raaglebu! Hagbumer!" "Ramburgers?" Scooby jumped up at the mention of hamburgers. "Did you say Ramburgers?" "Ram-bu-rg-er-s?" Taz asked, pronouncing each word carfully. "Ru doesn't know about Ramburgers?!!" "Nope. Iz metal poop?" "NO! Ramburgers are delicious! With bananas and vanilla ice cream with rhot sauce! MHHM-MHM!"  
  
AJ@DEUCSH/PEN: Well that wasn't terribly exciting. Lets move on to the next cage.  
  
(a hole lies in the wall with a steaming cannon on the other side.)  
  
AJ@DEUCSH/PEN: Finally some one got out! If I'm correct, Yosemite Sam and Daffy Duck were in here. Let's see if they can find me!  
  
"Rotten' Tooting' Bang Bang!" Yelled Yosemite. (with handgun accoponymant) "Who hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo!!!" Yelled Daffy as he jumped about "Don't make me shoot you out of that blasted cannon again!" "TTHHHPPP!!!" (big raspberry) Sam ran after him as Daffy sprints down the hall. Suddenly a large hole appears in the ground and Bugs Bunny pops out. "Eh, what's up doc? Is this Miami or do have to fight another stupid Spanish bull?" "Nope just Yosemite Sam." "Really? That's a shame 'cause I brought Fudd. And its Duck season."  
  
I know this is short, but you have to keep in mind that the transmission in space isn't very good and I couldn't fit in every single character in. just Review and maybe I'll write more. 


	4. Escape!

"K-9! Come hear my faithful lieutenant! We must now send a few robots and instant Martians to check on our guests. Oversee them!" Marvin ordered at the seat in front of his giant television. K-9 saluted than moved off to fetch Martians and robots for his task. (While at this, K-9 unwittingly pushes the lock release button on all the prisoners' cells)  
  
CLACK!  
  
"Rooby doo?" Scooby asked as a loud noise emerged from the door. "Raggle Duur! Durr ofen!! Durr ofen!" Yelled Taz as he made a whirlwind and crashed through the door and zooms off. "Roh boy! Let's find ramburgers!" Scooby yells in delight.  
  
"Did somebody say duck season?" Elmer asked. "NOOO!! Don't listen to him! It's rabbit season? Heh. Where did you come from anyway?" "Eh? I was hunting wabbits but then I was up here in cell. It unlocked and I've been looking for wabbits. But now it's duck season up here! What is a poor hunter like me going to do?!" "Well doc, you could help us to find AJ at whatever and stuff. What-'da-say?" "Okay." Elmer reluctantly follows Bugs while Daffy follows behind muttering things like 'despicable rabbit' and 'shucks "with other comments"' and things of the sort.  
  
AJ@DEUCSH/PEN: Well looks like we have a dynamic trio travelling about looking for me. All the prisoners are out and chaos reins as toons chase other toons and be chased by Marvin's goons. Let us take a look at our first hallway.  
  
"Aha! Carl!" Jimmy says as he rounds a corner and bumps into his buddy. "*hack* wheeze!! Hi Jimmy." "Well then if my calculations are correct, then we should be on a lower "dungeon" level. If we can make our way to an elevator and get to a higher level we can find the command deck, and shut down Marvin's evil plan." "But what about all these robots?" "Robots? What robots?" And directly on cue, a robot turns the corner and halts. "That robot jimmy." "Uh-oh." Shutting his eyes and thinking very hard, after a second or two, "Aha! Brain Blast! Quick Carl, squirt your inhaler at it, the I'll turn it off!" "OK Jimmy." SQUIRT! CLICK And with that, the robot topples next to Carl. "Right. Good Job Carl. That reminds me. Goddard! Here boy, where are you?"  
  
On earth, in Sheen's house where Goddard is being dog-sat.  
  
And that's that. You can probably see a pattern evolving by now. All the characters (except Jimmy) are not truly reliable on understanding what's going on. Scooby wants hamburgers Taz is Just there, Elmer is stupid Daffy is hurling insults at Bugs, while Bugs is looking (thankfully) for "me". If you have any other cartoon characters for me (I only have German TV and no good cartoons) pleez tell ma about them and stuff so I can use them. Now R and R. 


End file.
